All Little Boys are Just Curious
by Briele
Summary: As Stan and Kyle grow older so do there curiosity. Style SLASH!
1. I'll Show you Mine, If you Show me yours

**Summary: **Stan and Kyle are NOT gay, just two very curious little boys ;)

**Rating: **T- May change to M for later chapters.

**Pairing: **StanKyle, _STYLE!_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own South Park!

* * *

**Chapter One - Age Eight**

"Okay ready?" Stan looked at his best friend. "On the count of three." Kyle nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Kyle pulled down his pants. "Ha ha look at Kyle's penis!"

"Stan!" Kyle yelled pulling his pants back up. "You said together and that's cheating!" Kyle pouted. Kyle knew from the start this was a bad idea, two eight year old boys playing 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' just isn't natural. But all little boys are _just_ curious.

"Okay sorry, well go again." Stan laughed. "No cheating this time!" Kyle glared at Stan.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" They both pulled down there pants and straightened up. Stan looked from Kyle's to his own. "That's not fair, your is smaller!" Stan complained.

"Is that good or bad?" Kyle wondered out loud. "Good, I think." Stan shrugged. Kyle was about to say something when Sheila Broflovski walked into Kyle's room. Both boys quickly pulled up there pants.

"Oh my god! What is going on in here?" Sheila shrieked in pure terror. "Uh.." Kyle looked from his Mom back Stan about ten times thinking of something to say.

"We're looking for cancer, you can never be to careful." Stan smiled at Sheila. "Yeah... ball cancer!" Kyle quickly agreed.

"Oh okay then." Sheila left praising the boys.

"I can't believe that worked." Stan said in shock.

"Let's agree to never talk about this."

Stan nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Age Ten! Review for more. They'll get longer as the boys grow older, more to do ;D.**


	2. Go fish!

**Chapter Two – Age Ten**

"Have any twos?" Kyle asked Stan bored of playing Go Fish for the tenth time that day. "God damn it!" Stan threw his last card at Kyle.

"I win again!" Kyle smiled proud of himself. "I fucking hate this game!"

"Awe don't cry Stanny." Stan rolled his eyes "Shut up." Stan snapped. They sat in silence for awhile, their knees barely touching as they sat Indian style on Kyle's bedroom floor.

"So..." Kyle said out of pure boredom. Stan just smirked at Kyle.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Kyle raised his eyebrow at his friends random question. "Um no." Kyle answered shyly. "Have you?"

"No, I've tried kissing Wendy a couple of times but I throw up every time." Kyle chuckled. "Dude it's not funny!" Stan shoved Kyle's arm playfully.

"It's a little funny." Stan laughed "Yeah I guess your right, it is funny."

"And sad."

"Hey! You've never kissed anyone either." Kyle's smiled faded. "D- Do you want to try it?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Try what?"

"Kissing." Stans eyes widened. "With you?" His voice squeaked. "Well yeah." Kyle shrugged. Stan thought for a minute, would this make him gay? Of course it wouldn't. All little boys are _just _curious. "O-okay" Stan answered after awhile.

"Um, okay close your eyes." Stan followed Kyle's instructions and closed his eyes. All he could hear was Kyle's heavy breathing moving closer to his face. Kyle hesitated then pressed his lips to Stans softly, Kyle quickly jumped away.

"What? That was it? I wasn't even ready!" Stan complained. "Sorry, I thought maybe you would think it's to weird." Truth was it was very weird, but they liked it. "I also thought you were going to puke on me." Kyle smirked. Stan growled at Kyle and grabbed his face pressing his lips to Kyle's. The kissed lasted at least a minute. Stan broke away first. He studied Kyle's face, he was bright red.

"Your face matches your hair." Was the only thing Stan could think of to say, someone had to break the ice. Kyle laughed pushed Stan.

"Lets agree to never talk about this again."

Stan nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Vielen Dank für die Überprüfung! (Thanks for reviewing!) Nächstes Kapitel, Alter dreizehn. (Next Chapter, Age Thirteen.) :D**


	3. Hello Master Bates

**WARNING!!: **Okay so I have to put a warning on this chapter, I'm pretty sure this should be rated M. It's not TO graphic. Just... wanking :D!

* * *

**Chapter Three – Age Thirteen**

"So what time is it now?" Stan asked. Kyle rolled onto his side and looked at his clock on his nightstand. "Almost one am." Kyle sighed. Stan was staying the night at Kyles as he often did. Sheila made the boys go to bed at Eleven but neither of them were very tried.

"I feel like shooting myself." Stan said into the darkness. He heard his friend laugh next to him. "Why are you always laughing when I say something suicidal?" This made Kyle laugh harder.

"Dude!" Stan shoved Kyle making him almost fall off the bed. "Oh fuck!" Kyle grabbed onto Stan for dear life. "I now have your life in my hands, not laughing now huh?" Stan said seriously has he held on to Kyle's arm. "Seriously dude pull me back up." Kyle was hanging half way off the bed.

"Please!" Kyle finally begged. Stan smiled and pulled him up. "Asshole." Kyle pushed Stan down and straddled him. "Get off!" Stan yelled, Kyle put his hand over Stans mouth "Shh, you'll wake my mom." Kyle's hand slowly slipped off of Stans mouth.

"If your going to butt rape me I would much rather be knocked out." Stan smirked at Kyle who still sat on top of him. "If I raped you, you'd enjoy it."

"Probably." Stan muttered. "Well hows that for a confession, finally coming out Stan?"

"Says the one who's sitting on me." Stan bucked his hips up getting a gasp from Kyle. Stan laughed as Kyle quickly removed himself from Stan. "Dude, inappropriate!"

"Oh relax, I was just kidding." Kyle laid back down on his back.

"Have you ever had a boner?"

"What?!" Kyle yelled in shock of his friends random question. "Chill dude it's just a question."

"Well it's really not your business." Kyle huffed. "Have you ever masturbated?"

"Stan!"

"You have haven't you?!" Stan laughed at Kyle. "Shut up! No I haven't, I think it's weird." Kyle mumble. "Wait, what? You think touching yourself is weird?" Stan snickered. "We are men Kyle," Stan begun to explain "And men have urges, there is nothing weird about it."

"No Stan, it's weird." Kyle not listening to Stan. "Dude you haven't lived."

"It's not like you get pleasure from it anyways." Kyle argued. "Wow, I can't even talk to you right now. I say this because you are my best friend," Stan paused "Masturbate! You'll love it!"

"Shh!" Kyle's hand flew to Stans mouth for the second time that night. Stan smiled under Kyle's hand. "I have an idea." He announced to his friends hand. "What's that?" Kyle replied. Stan grabbed Kyle's hand and moved it from his mouth. "I'll help you."

"... Help me what?" Kyle was terrified of Stans answer.

"Masturbate." Kyle was almost positive Stan was doing jazz hands. "You've done it. You've finally done it, you've lost your fucking mind."

"I haven't! Come on, what are super best friends for if they can't help you in sensitive areas like this one."

"No!"

"Okay then I'll do for you." Kyle couldn't believe the words coming out of Stans mouth. Kyle laid there for awhile thinking, what's he got to lose? He might actually like it. Boys are _just _curious. The thought of it was actually making him a little hard.

"No." Kyle finally said. "Alright dude but you're missing out." They laid in silence for awhile.

"Dear god," Kyle looked over at Stan he had his palms pressed together as if he were praying "The weirdest fucking thing happened to me today god," He sighed dramatically and continued "I found out my best friend in the whole word as never masturbated." Kyle let out a groan of annoyance, Stan smirked and continued, "That's not even the worst part god," He glanced at Kyle and continued "I offered him a hand job and he turned me down."

"Jesus Christ!" Kyle rolled over facing away from Stan. "I hate you." He mumbled.

Kyle felt something warm against his back "Stan, I'm really not up for spooning." Stan laughed and gingerly placed his arm around his friend. "Stan what the hell?"

"Shh!" Stan hushed him. Stan danced his fingers under Kyle's shirt and slowly rubbed his stomach. "Stan.." Kyle said nervously. Stan slipped his fingers in Kyle's boxers, his hand slowly made it's way to Kyle's penis. Stan gave it a light tug causing Kyle to gasp.

"Okay?"

"Y- Yeah." Stan smiled and wrapped his whole hand around Kyle penis. He started pumping slowly moving his hand up and down Kyle's shaft. He hear a light moan from Kyle which urged him to pump faster.

"Shit Stan." Kyle hissed grabbing a fist full of blankets. Stan ran his thumb over the tip of Kyle's penis spreading the pre cum. "Ah fuck!" Kyle cursed and thrust his hips forward. Stan pumped harder knowing Kyle was close. Kyle let out a load moan and came, all over Stans hand.

"Gross!" Stan yelled and quickly removed his hand from Kyle's pants.

"Boys!" Kyle's mom barged in Kyle's room, "I thought I told you boys to go to sleep! Now quiet down." Sheila studied the boys for a moment. "Stan, what's all over your hand?" Kyle looked back at Stan nervously.

"Uh... I sneezed?" Sheila raised an eyebrow at Stan "Oh okay, I'll go get you a tissue!" Sheila disappeared into the hallway.

"Dude." Stan laughed. "Alright here you go Stan." Sheila reappeared. She handed the tissue to Stan and looked at Kyle. "Oh I hope you boys aren't coming down with anything, Kyle you look all red and sweaty."

"I'm fine mom!" Kyle said through his teeth. "Oh alright boys, goodnight."

The second the door close Stan burst out laughing. "Would you shut up!" Kyle whispered. It was quiet for a while, Stan was just starting to fall asleep when he felt something warm on his cheek.

"Did you just kiss my cheek dude?" Kyle turned to Stan. "Uh yeah." He said like it was no big deal. "So gay." Stan mumbled.

"Um Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"No homo."

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's agree to never talk about this."

Stan nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: After this chapter is posted I will change the rating to M. ****I think there will be like two or three chapters left. After the next chapter the story will have more of a story. Not just a sexual curiosity :).**

**GHstyle15:** Nun, ich muss sagen, Vielen Dank für die Prüfung, und das Hinzufügen zu den Favoriten! UGH, my German is rubbish lol.

**Angelic Guardian:** Haha, I typed it then thought "...Hmm STYLE" *underline*. :D

**RemmyBlack:** I have no idea what you mean...? xD

**Alcorion: **Haha! It does ring true because I to when I was about 10 did uhh.. stuff with my friend. I think that's kind of how I got the idea. lol


	4. Kissing is Gay

**Warning?: **I officially think warnings are _gay_. I mean you people watch South Park I'm sure you're corrupted enough!

* * *

**Chapter Four - Age Fifteen**

"Kyle!" Stan Marsh yelled running into his best friends house receiving evil glares from Ike who sat on the couch. "Where's your brother?" Stan asked huffing.

"You barge into my house like some kind of mental patient, then ask the most stupidest question. Like you don't know where he is?" Ike lifted his eyebrows. "In his room fuck head." He finally said sighing. Stan smirked at Kyle's younger brother and run up the stairs. Stan reached Kyle's door and slowly opened it.

"Kyle?" He whispered into the dark room, adjusting his eyes he saw Kyle. Sleeping. He smirked. He closed Kyle's door and got ready to pounce. "Don't do it Marsh I'll kick your ass!" Stan heard a groggy voice coming from the bed.

"Awe, how'd you know?" He frowned. "Because you're my best friend and I- OW!" Stan had ran and jumped onto Kyle. He forced Kyle's face into his pillow and straddled his legs holding him down.

"Oh Jesus please don't rape me." Kyle said into the pillow. Stan laughed at his friend. "If I were to rape you, you'd enjoy it."

"Probably." It was like they were thirteen all over again.

"What was that?" Kyle could hear Stans smile. "Get off me!" Kyle yelled turning his head to the side. Stan rolled off Kyle and laid next to him. "You're so gay."

Stan smirked. Kyle glared at him. "Why are you at my house so early on a _Saturday_?"

"I broke up with Wendy!" Stan said proudly. "Why?" Kyle smiled brightly. It was no secret that Kyle hated Wendy. Stan laughed at his friends reaction. "Because." Stan shrugged. "Okay?" Kyle didn't push it any further. Kyle was starting to fall asleep again when he felt Stan shiver next to him.

"Get under the covers." Kyle mumbled. "What?" Stan frowned at his friend. "You heard me." Kyle pulled the blankets down. Stan stared for a moment then climbed in with Kyle. "So gay." Stan whispered.

"We're one step away from unzipping." Kyle laughed. Kyle rolled over so his back was facing Stan. "Stan?"

"What?"

"Why'd you break up with Wendy?"

"Because I'm sexually frustrated."

Kyle laughed "Because you're sexually frustrated?" Kyle repeated. "Yeah, she doesn't put out dude. The only sexual encounter I've ever had was when I was thirteen!" Kyle turned and smiled at Stan. "And that wasn't even pleasure for me, but for you!"

"Stop fucking around." Kyle laughed

"I'm not, it's not fair." Stan said pouting. Kyle frowned his eyebrows at Stan. "Dude, I'm not gay."

"What?" Stan questioned Kyle. Kyle sighed, "I'm not gay, but I want to try something." All boys are _just_ curious.

"Try, what?" Stan said smirking. "Take off your pants." Kyle said sitting up. Stan complied with no argument. "Wait, boxers too?" Stan paused to ask. "No just jeans." Stan looked disappointed.

"Well that's not fun." Kyle laughed, "Don't worry Stan they'll be off eventually." Stan smiled at Kyle and throw his jeans across the room. "It scares me how into this you are." Kyle looked at him funny. "How many times have I given you the 'We are men, men have urges' speech?"

"To many times to count." Kyle mumbled. "Okay lay down." Stan laid back smiling. "Stop smiling it's really creepy!" Kyle said sitting on his knees next to Stans body. Stan stopped smiling and almost started to look nervous. "Um, close your eyes. I don't want you looking at me whilst I do this." Stan raised one eyebrow. "..Okay." He mumbled and closed his eyes. Kyle's eyes scanned Stans body nervously.

"Wait!" Stan said sitting up, "No kissing okay? Because that would be really gay." Kyle laughed, "I wasn't planning on it Stan." Stan smiled and laid back down. "Eyes!" Kyle put his hand over Stans eyes. "Oh yeah okay." Stan closed his eyes and Kyle removed his hand.

Kyle placed his right hand on the middle of Stans chest, Stan gulped nervously. Kyles hand wondered down to the front of Stans boxers, he began rubbing Stan through the material. Stan bit his lip to keep him from moaning. Kyle put more pressure and continued to rub, Stan became hard fast. Kyle grabbed the elastic of Stans boxers and began slowly pulling them down, Stan let out a light moan when Kyle rid of his boxers.

Kyle straddled Stans legs, Stan jumped at the sudden contact. "You alright?" Stan nodded keeping his eyes shut. Kyle breathed deep getting ready for what he was going to do next. Kyle leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of Stans penis. "Ahh.." Stan moaned out of pleasure and surprise. Kyle licked the underside of the shaft and took Stan in his mouth. Stan thrusted into Kyles mouth causing Kyle to gag.

"Dude!" Kyle placed his hands on Stans hips and slammed them down. "Sorry." Stan mumbled. With his hands placed firmly on Stans hips he took him in his mouth again going further then the last time. "Oh fuck." Stan panted. Kyle took his right hand off of Stans hip and placed it around the base of Stans penis. Kyle sucked and pumped for what seemed like five minutes. Stan began panting more and cursing more, Kyle knew this was a sign the Stan was close.

"Ky!" Stan shouted as he exploded into Kyles mouth. Kyle jumped up holding Stans cum in his mouth not knowing what to do with it. Stan sat up and quickly pulled his boxers back on, he watched his friends face as he decided just to shallow the cum. Kyle gagged, "That's the grossest thing I've ever tasted."

"What's is taste like?" Stan asked making a face. Kyle glared at Stan and grabbed his face. "Wha-" Kyle pressed his lips to Stans and forced his tongue in his mouth. Stan winced when he tasted himself on Kyles tongue. Kyle pulled away, "Like that." Kyle laughed at Stans face. "Dude, not cool." Stan pushed Kyle, Kyle pushed Stan. Stan pressed his lips to Kyles and laid him down on the bed. Stan climbed on top of Kyle never breaking there kiss. Stan ran his tongue along Kyles teeth asking for entrance. Kyle shot his eyes open and pushed Stan off of him.

"I thought you said no kissing!" He yelled, not angry just shocked. "Sorry." Stan smirked.

"I'm really shocked your mom didn't walk in." Stan said after a few second of silence. Kyle laughed.

"Let's agree to never talk about this."

Stan nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: One chapter left? :( It's going to be a long, with an ACTUAL plot.. :D Might take awhile to update. I think in the next chapter there should be more of Kyle's mum, she's my favourite. Haha. ****Also this story shall have a very happy ending... I strongly dislike angst. :)**


	5. Not Little Boys Anymore

**Chapter Five - Age Seventeen**

Stan sat down at his usual lunch table next to Kyle and across from Cartman.

"Hello!" Kyle chirped as Stan sat. Stan ignored his joyful friend and sighed.

"As something you would say to Celine Dion, why the long face?" Kenny chuckled at his own joke. Stan continued to ignore his friends.

"Stan?" Kyle nudged his friend. Stan sighed and looked at Kyle "I broke up with Wendy."

"So?"

"Again?"

"Fag!"

"Thanks, you guys are such great friends." Stan said sarcastically. "Well it's not like it's news Stan." Kyle hit Kenny's hand as he went for a fish stick.

"Yeah and why are you so upset if you broke up with her?" Kenny said going for another fish stick. He smiled proudly when he snatched one. "Would you knock it off!" Kyle glared at Kenny.

"Well this is actually great Stan, now you and Kyle can finally come out!" Kenny glared back at Kyle.

"Eh yeah everyone knows you guys are fags." Cartman added inhaling come food. "Fuck off fat boy!"

"Ass ramming Jew!" Cartman looked at Stan "Keep your boyfriend under control." Stan ignored him knowing Kyle wouldn't do the same.

"Shut up fatass, Stan and I aren't gay!" Kyle kicked Cartman from under the table. "Ow! I hate you Kahl, I hate you so very much."

"The feelings mutual."

"So you hate yourself too?" Cartman smiled. "Would you two just shut up!" Stan finally snapped. "No!" They both yelled.

"Listen Cartman, I'm so sick of your gay Jew jokes it gets old. Find new material. "

"Faggy Jew boy."

"I'm not a fag!" Kyle yelled.

"Says the homo who sucks Stans cock!"

"That was one time and we were only fifteen!" Kyle yelled in the heat of the moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kyle laughed nervously, "Look at your guys faces, I totally got you!" Kyle continued to laugh.

"According to Stans face, you aren't joking." Kenny giggled. Kyle glanced at Stan who was staring down at his food frowning.

"This. Is. The. Best. Day. Ever!" Cartman smiled brightly. "I made jokes, but never did I think it was true!"

"You shut your mouth Cartman!" Cartman completely ignored Kyle. "You guys are gay." Cartmans smile grew bigger "So very very _very _gay."

"Shut up Cartman!" Stan yelled and ran out of the cafeteria.

"That's a gay run if I ever saw one." Cartman remarked and for once by some miracle, Kyle ignored him and took off after Stan.

"Stan!" Kyle caught up to Stan. "I'm so sorry it just slipped out. No one will believe fatass anyways." Kyle talked so fast he's shocked Stan understood him.

"Dude it's fine, I don't care." Stan laughed and start headed for the doors at the front of the school. "Uh were are you going?"

Stan turned to look at Kyle "I"m taking the rest of the day off!" He announced with a huge smile. "C-Can I come?" Kyle asked.

"Duh" Kyle smiled and headed out the doors with Stan. They got into Stans car and took off from the school with there middle fingers in the air. Not literally but figuratively.

"So were are we going?"

"Kyle you're my best friend right?" Stan ignored Kyle's question. "Yeah of course?" Kyle answered as a question. "And you would never judge me right?"

"What's this all about Stan?" Kyle asked growing impatient. "Well, I've been having these.... feelings" He replied slowly.

"Oh god!" Kyle suddenly looked terrified, "You're going to tell me you're a pedophile or or a cannibal, or gay!" Stan frowned at Kyle. "I am praying that you're gay." Kyle finished.

"Uh, you want me to be gay?" Stan laughed a little. "Well out of those opinions it's my favourite." Kyle smiled.

"Well I'm not a pedophile or a cannibal," He looked at Kyle "Or gay." He finally finished. Kyle looked a little disappointed.

"Okay, then what are your feelings?" Kyle rolled his eyes realising how girly that sounded. "Hm," Stan thought for a moment. "You've never had sex correct?" Kyle raised his eyebrow and blush. "No." He said quietly.

"We neither have I." Kyle looked shocked "Wendy?" He asked, Stan shook his head. "I don't know where Wendy has been, I'd rather not get diseases." Kyle laughed then stopped when he realised Stan was serious.

"So what does that have to do with your _feelings_?" Kyle asked but when Stan said nothing he put two and two together. "Y-You want to have sex," Stan looked at Kyle, "With me?" He finished quietly.

"What? Oh no!" Stan blushed "God Kyle." He laughed. "I mean I want to _work _up to that, sometime in the near _near _future." Stan said nervously looking at Kyle then back at the road. "Are you asking me out?" Kyle clearly finding this amusing.

"God whatever nevermind." Stan angered by Kyle's tone. "No no no, go on." Kyle waved for Stan to continue. "Go on? That's it." He shrugged.

"That's it?" Kyle asked annoyed "What would this imply Stan? Would we be boyfriends?" Stan gulped nervously. "Well, I- I don't know."

"You know more then me, you've had a girlfriend." Kyle become annoyed with Stans shyness.

"Uh, would you be cool with that?" Kyle shrugged. "I mean we _could_ try it you know?" Kyle asked as a rhetorical question.

"Oh yeah totally, out of curiosity."

"Yeah like an experiment."

"Yeah."

"Yeah!" They were silent for awhile, "We can go to my house, no ones home." Kyle suddenly said. "Oh okay." Stan said nervously.

Kyle laughed, "You're cute." Stan quickly looked at Kyle shocked by his comment. "What? Aren't you kinda meant to be my boyfriend now? Aren't I suppose to think you're cute?" Kyle smiled.

"Well yeah, it was just weird to hear I guess." Stan blushed. Kyle laughed "Dude."

Stan reached Kyle's house and parked. "So.." Kyle said out of pure bordem. Stan looked over at Kyle thinking maybe he should kiss him. He voted against for now. "We should go in." Kyle finally said having a battle in his brain on whether or not _he _should kiss Stan. Stan got out of the car and ran around to Kyle's side. He opened the door and offered his hand. Kyle looked from Stan's hand to his face.

"Hell no!" Kyle shouted, Stans face dropped. "I am _not_ being the girl!" Kyle pushed Stan and closed the door. He sat there for a few seconds then reopened the door and stepped out. "Okay, I'm ready." He smiled at Stan who looked annoyed. Kyle laughed at Stans face. He placed his hands on his cheeks and pinched them "Aww little Stanny annoyed?" He said in a baby voice.

"Ow!" Stan pushed Kyle's hands away. After a few seconds of a slap fight Kyle grabbed Stans left hand lacing there fingers. He used his other hand to point in Stans face "Stop!" He laughed and tugged Stans hand signaling him to start walking. They held hands all the way up to Kyle's front door, Kyle let go reluctantly. "Was that weird?" Stan asked. "No, your hands are soft."

"I have gloves on." Stan laughed.

"Whatever." Kyle laughed and opened the front door.

Once inside Kyle decided this was the perfect time to try and kiss Stan. Kyle smiled and grabbed Stans face and went in for a kiss. Kyle's face slammed in Stans hard.

"Ow!" They both stumbled back holding there faces. "I think you broke my nose!" Stan shouted "What were you doing?" Stan yelled at Kyle. Kyle's face scrunched up in embarrassment. "Uh, I was trying to kiss you." Kyle laughed nervously. Stan stared at Kyle for a long time then smiled. "There's no wonder why you've never had a girlfriend, you kill them all." Stan laughed then winced and held his nose. Kyle frowned.

"That's mean, I no longer feel bad for your nose!" Kyle crossed his arms and looked away.

"Kyle?"

"What?!"

"I'm bleeding." Kyle looked at Stan and saw blood dripping from his nose down to his mouth. Kyle sighed stood in front of Stan. "Let me see." He moved Stans hand and examined his nose. "Well, it's not broken but we need to stop the bleeding." Kyle sighed and lead Stan to the upstairs bathroom. Kyle patted the counter top telling Stan to hop up. Stan hoped up on the counter while Kyle grabbed some tissues.

Kyle smiled at Stan and placed his hand on his forehead. "Tilt your head back." Stan tilted his head back and Kyle moved closer wiping the blood away. He tore two pieces of tissue off and stuck them up Stans nose. Stan looked at Kyle and smirked. Kyle took this as another opportunity, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Stans. Instead of responding he pushed Kyle away. Kyle looked like someone kicked him.

"Okay I think we should just forget the whole thing, I think you only suggested we do this because you feel sorry for me and that's not cool Stan." Kyle snapped. Stan laughed at Kyle.

"Why the fuck are you laughing at me?" Kyle grew red. "I didn't push you away because I didn't want to kiss you, I pushed you away because I happen to have things in my nose that kind of prevent me from breathing." Kyle thought about it for a moment, you do need to breath out of your nose when you kiss someone. "Oh right, sorry." Kyle blushed.

"Well it's not liked I cared anyways, this is just an experiment. I'm sure things will be normal by tomorrow." Stan laughed "I can tell you didn't care." Kyle looked embarrassed, Stan smirked and hopped off the counter. He grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" Kyle stood unresponsive. "Because I want to." Kyle smiled and returned the hug. "What makes you so sure this is only an experiment?" Stan said into Kyle's shoulder. "Because we're not gay." Kyle said softly.

"You sure?" Kyle didn't respond, he pulled away from Stan. "I- I just think all boys are _just _curious." Kyle mumbled. Stan sighed "We're not little kids anymore Kye, we weren't little kids when we were fifteen. We knew what we were doing. You can't keep blaming it on curiosity." Kyle knew Stan was right, he loved Stan but he worried what everyone else would think.

"I know." Kyle said softly. Stan removed the tissue from his nose and threw them in the toilet. He grabbed Kyle's shoulders and pressed him to the wall gently. Stan smirked then softy pressed his lips to Kyle's, Kyle added more pressure to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Stan. Stan sucked Kyle's bottom lip teasing him Kyle opened his mouth inviting Stan in. Stan slowly slid his tongue into Kyle's mouth, Kyle moaned at the contact. There tongues swirled around each other slowly, both boys just exploring each other. Stan broke the kiss and stepped back away from Kyle.

"Now do you really think you could go back to being just friends tomorrow?" Stan raised an eyebrow. Kyle smiled "I wouldn't want to." He said honestly. "Good."

"Let's agree to never tell Cartman"

Stan nodded in agreement and kissed his boyfriend.

END

* * *

**A/N: Okay so basically I totally failed at life, I spend 90% of my time Monday - Thurday at Medical school and the other 10% is wasted on eating and sleeping. SORRY this is LATE and RUSHED. I actually just wanted this chapter to be short/sweet/fluffy. Oh and Cartman because he's my favourite :D. I hope you approve. If you don't in the words of Eric Cartman "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" **


End file.
